


Sparky and Varinuses scheme

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, POV Pokemon, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story follows Sparky a wild shinx through the first person. As they uncover Varinuses evil plans and meet all kinds of pokemon on the continent of Divorsis. Which somehow has all known species of pokemon





	1. meet Sparky and Ricinus

**Author's Note:**

> Stories from a wild pokemons POV are depressingly rare on this site( most ones with the "POV pokemon" tag are mystery dungeon fics....which are hard to read considering I've never played any of thos games) so I've decided I'd change that
> 
> Also there's somethings in this fic that don't match up with the pokemon series. But some of those differences are due to it being a new continent
> 
> The pokemon naming system works by naming them after the their type. Such as a ground type named granite. If they have two types they're typically named after the primary type, rarely named after the secondary. And less often then primary but more often then secondary they are named after both types a combination. Or sometime their name has nothing to do with their type
> 
> Who's that pokemon:
> 
> I'm a sucker for this type of thing you know...the like segments. So anyway heres the deal I describe a pokemon in a somewhat bare way then you guess which pokemon it is. You can either do it in your head or comment your guess( the latter option is incouraged) then in the next chapter I'll give the answer and then describe the new one.
> 
> Please tell me if you feel its too easy or too hard
> 
> This pokemon i mostly red. Its known as one of the pokemkn with a especially impossible pokedex entry. It gives off a constant heat. And if you were to combine its two types the result would be its title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparky and Ricinus spend a average day. Introducing you to their world, their daily life and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sake of simplicity most of the time pokemon will shout the name of their move before using it
> 
> The pokemon naming system works by naming them after the their type. Such as a ground type named granite. If they have two types they're typically named after the primary type, rarely named after the secondary. And less often then primary but more often then secondary they are named after both types a combination. Or sometime their name has nothing to do with their type
> 
> Who's that pokemon:
> 
> I'm a sucker for this type of thing you know...the like segments. So anyway heres the deal I describe a pokemon in a somewhat bare way then you guess which pokemon it is. You can either do it in your head or comment your guess( the latter option is incouraged) then in the next chapter I'll give the answer and then describe the new one.
> 
> Please tell me if you feel its too easy or too hard
> 
> This pokemon i mostly red. Its known as one of the pokemkn with a especially impossible pokedex entry. It gives off a constant heat. And if you were to combine its two types the result would be its title

Sparky sat up rubbing his eyes before "yyaaaaawwwwnnnn" letting out long yawn

It had been three days ago the level four shinx had left his parents. Pokemon much like humans leave their parents at a young age. Sure he didn't leave the forest and could visit them any time. But he now lived on the other side of the forest with his friend Ricinus a level five bulbasaur

Sparky sat there for a moment attempting to remember the plans he set aside for to day "oh ya" he exclaimed remembering his plans to train with thunder shock

Thunder shock is the first electors type shinx and a lot of other electric type pokemon learn. How ever unlike Leer or tackle shinx's don't know it from birth and are only capable of knowing it at level four and beyond. Contrary to poupular belief amongst humans. Pokemon don't learn a move as soon as they progress to the proper level

They must train. Like most things some are harder to learn then others. And for most pokemon Sparky especially learning your first elemental move can be difficult 

Ricinus had tried to help him and did a bit but fire and grass are very different types

* * *

One hour later:

After forty minutes failing to produce anything other then small static bursts he gave up and decided to give it a break to practice tackle and leer

A pokemon can learn many moves but can only learn four 'primary moves' the user of these moves know them far better than any other move they know. Making them the stronger than normal moves. Sparky knew that once he was like level twenty all his current moves would be worthless and outmatched by new ones. So he didn't practice much in any of them

"Well thats enough for now" he said partially having to catch his breath. He decided it was time to visit Ricinus

* * *

Ten minutes later:

"Hey hey Ricinus!" he shouted happily running to Ricinuses side. Who was taking a stroll down a old human path. Even through most humans don't come through Stresia's woods are the area in general there was a time when humans came here frequently. And although the plants threaten to grow onto them the paths still remain

"Hi Spark" Ricinus greeted with a warm smile. And Sparky's smile grew he detested being called Sparky and preferred Spark he thought Sparky was too cutesy and it took him like two weeks to get Ricinus to stop calling him it "so did you hear about Stresia's talk with Cobalt?" Ricinus asked breaking Sparks train of thought

"No" Sparky answered slightly worried. what could they of talked about? Sparky thought. Cobalt and Stresia weren't just any pokemon they were clan leaders. Pokemon would fork groups called clans which would have obviously have territories clans would also sometimes participate in pokemon battles in which they'd send out specifically chosen fighters to represent the clan in a tournament sadly though not all these fights were for fun. Stresia's the founder and leader of 'the pokemon of the red woods' clan its territory is the entire red forest

"Oh don't worry it was all peaceful. They were talking about the next tournament and that the leaders themselves might compete" the grass type explained detecting the worry in Sparky's voice.

"Ooh ok" Sparky said happy it wasn't anything serious. In retrospect it makes sense they're thinking about competing the leaders are some of the strongest pokemon I've ever seen Sparky thought

"So...what now. I mean what should we do?" Sparky asked thoughtfully scratching his chin. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gurgling sound coming from sparky

"Hmm perhaps we should get something to eat" Ricinus said. Sparky responded with vigorous nodding

* * *

Ten minutes later:

"Wow look at this one its huge" Sparky exclaimed raising a moderately above average sized oran berry

"Wow ya...its pretty big" Ricinus said unimpressed with a half smile spreading on his face

Until the duo was approached by Lorine and Aria. Who were basically bullies they weren't super strong though and commonly mocked Sparky for both his name and inability to learm thunder shock

Lorine was a male level five houndour and the leader of the two

Aria was a female level four spinarak and would follow Lorine anywhere

"Hey! What are you two doing eating our berries!?!?" Lorine asked angerly

"Your berries? I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know these were yours" Ricinus said looking at a regular oran berry before tossing it into his mouth chewing and swallowing. Snickering with grin bulbasaur looked Lorine dead in the eye "but that. Now that was on purpose" he said smugly

Sparky and Aria frowned neither of the two enjoyed being around Ricinus and Lorine's quarrels they'd do anything to get on each other's nerves

"I hope your still hungry cause your about to eat ember" Lorine said unhappy before blasting a flame from his mouth

Ricunus rolled to the side dodging the flames Earning a small growl from lorine. Before he suddenly dash forward "tackle!" Ricius shouted slamming into the houndour sending him flying slamming into a tree

"Oh your gonna pay for that one" Lorine said rubbing his head before opening his mouth bright flames filling his mouth small sparks escaping and dissipating mid air "emb!-" he was interrupted by Ricinus once again dash towards him but this time instead of tackle

"Vine whip" he side smiling as two tendril like vines extended from his sides and wrapped around Lorine's snout holding it tight for a few seconds before heaving him off the ground and tossing him on top of Aria with a cloud of dust

Normally bulbasaurs aren't this fast in fact they'd normally be considered slow. Ricinus was quite fast and used this to his advantage

"Come on Sparky let's head out i don't think Lorines happy with us being here" he smugly said with a smirk

"Wow that was amazing your getting better at fighting them" Sparky said amazed


	2. Cori's cruel world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life in Divorsis is somewhat safe for all. It helps too that bulbasaur, houndour and shinx are all somwhat strong pokemon. But whats life like for a weaker pokemon like rattata from Kanto? In this chapter Sparky and Ricinus learn the answer to that question from a foreign pokemon named Cori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that pokemon:
> 
> And its... Magcargo
> 
> Its a fire and rock type rock and extreme heat creates lava an its title is "the lava pokemon"
> 
> This one might be hard
> 
> This pokemon appears to be multiple household items but it has eyes.

As Sparky and Ricinus walked through the red woods going towards Sapphire shores. Sapphire shores is a neutral territory no clan owns it. Battles there aren't allowed unless all combatants agree to battle and it must be done in specified areas

Its run by Luenus she is a level forty five dewgong. She's nice but won't tolerate anyone who breaks the rules

Sparky and Ricinus decided to take a day and just relax under sun at sapphire shores

"Yay we're here" Sparky said with enthusiasm. Ricinus only smiled. Grass types really enjoy the sun

They walked down onto the beach. There were few other pokemon. A charmander, a venonat and a krabby were all they could see. Once they got further into the beach only about ten feet from the shoreline they could see Luenus splashing around in the water. She loved her job

"Ahhhhhh!" They heard a high pitched scream and turned to see it was coming from a small rattata( they were always small but this one seemed below average in size) running towards them before stopping and quickly running away from them into another direction

Without any second thoughts Sparky immediately began chasing after him. Curious as to what is making this rattata so scared. Ricinus simply sighed and dashed off to follow

After about four minutes of running and chasing the rattata tired out and they caught up

"Why did you run?" Sparky asked tilting his head

"I-i was s-scared" he stuttered panting and trying to catch his breath while watching the shinx and bubasaur closely

Sparky cocked his head to the side "scared? Why?" He asked confused. While Ricinus say down thoughtfully

"I-i...where I come from...strong pokemon hurt the weak...and even each other... weak pokemon either hurt and steal from each other or...well you know" he said cautiously sitting down not taking his eyes off the pair. Sparky followed suit and sat down as well however he was ready to give chase again if necessary

"Thats horrible...wait where are you from?" Sparky asked. It seemed every question the rattata answered only brought up bigger ones

"Ka-Kanti region... its over seas you probably never heard of it" he said. Suddenly sounding slightly less nervous and now more wondering if he should be home sick or happy to be out of place

"Hah ya right. If your from over seas so far we never heard of the place. Then how did you get hear?" Ricinus said derisively. The rattata eeped in surprise at Ricinus's sudden interjection

"Oh um i-i was...hungry and there was a boat with human poke-food and...i climbed on the boat...i was so hungry and the boat brought me here. I barely escaped the boat's crew" he answered in a slow and jittery manner which made Ricunis even less convinced

"Thats so tragic" Sparky said tearfully. Getting a impassive yet slightly annoyed look from Ricinus

"Really? Cause I smell a rat" the bulbasaur said seriously. Sniggering at his own joke

"Ahahahah thats haha... thats ha" Sparky laughed with a goofy expression before it transformed into a serious slightly upset one "no no that was rude" Sparky said lightly slapping himself

"Maybe so" Ricinus said turning to face Sparky instead of the foreigner "but can we really trust this gu-" he said seriously before being interupted by Luenus

"Whats goin on here?" Luenus asked curiously

"Oh this Rattata claims to be from a place called 'kanto' and that he accidentally got on a boat. But I don't really trust hi-" he explained before being interupted by Luenus again

"Oh yes thats a place. And it has quite a Large population of rattatas. I heard about it from humans" she said before laughing "oh you poor thing I'm sorry you had to go through this. Come on I'll take you to a boat for your home" the ice type said reassuringly before reaching over with one of her fins presumably to hold hands(well paw and fin)

The rattata jersey back "no" he blurted out before looking up at Luenus's surprised face "oh no no its not you. I just don't want to go back" he said griping his left arm with his right paw looking down at the sand for a few seconds. Before he looked up with a slight blush "ca-can I just stay here?...it seems much sa-safer" he asked nervously and embarrassed

Sparky was totally absorbed in the real life drama happening before him. Ricunis looked as if he was beginning to feel sorry for the rodent as well

"Yes" Luenus blurted quickly

The rattata looked up hopefully "re-really?" He asked hopefully

"Well you'd need to join a clan and since I'm not a clan leader I can't tell you for sure but I'm certain one will take you in" she said soothingly

"Oh the pokemon of the red forest clan is always accepting new people" Sparky said. Suddenly jumping beside the rattata and pulling him into a tight embrace "we could be clan mates" he squeaked

The purple pokemon squirmed his way out of the hug and backed away flustered "oh...kay that sounds...nice" he said unsure

Ricunis leaned beside the rattata "heh ya your learn to live with him" he said with a smug smile "hey whats your name?" Riciunis asked causing Sparky to realize he hadn't told them yet

"Oh I'm Cor-Cori" he stuttered

"Nice to meet you Cor-Cori" Ricunis said with that smug smile still glued to his face

"No its just Cori" Cori said irritated

"Come on I'll show you around the clan Cori" Sparky said excited

"Wait I'm kinda confused. Whats this whole clan thing?" Cori asked

"Oh I'll explain" Sparky said before taking a deep breath "okay so clans are large groups of pokemon with territories varying in size. The two highest ranks in a clan are the clan leader who goes by different titles depending on the clan. And than the apprentice who is the heir. Does that answer your question?" The electric type explained

"Um yeah I think so" he answered taking it all in. The clan system was very different from the strong survive system of Kanto

"Yay now I and Ricinus can give you the grand tour of the clan" Sparky said happily with a gleeful smile

"Oh to be young again" Luenus said as she watched the three head off. Sparky in the lead still with that gleeful smile Ricinus only a little bit behind him following looking also happy and Cori following in the back lagging behind with a nervous and exited expression


End file.
